Much has been written lately about the dangers of preparing raw food, particularly poultry, but including pork and meat without carefully washing the surfaces on which the food is prepared. Now, publications and television programs have also indicated that fruits and vegetables can also transmit undesirable organisms and, therefore, it is extremely important for cutting boards and other work surfaces to be carefully and frequently washed and disinfected, both during and after use. Particularly, in preparing a meal, if poultry, fish or meat is prepared on a cutting board and thereafter fruits or vegetables are also prepared on the cutting board without intervening washing, there is a real likelihood that dangerous organisms such as E. coli or others can be transmitted unknowingly to the food.